Destined Highschool Love
by XUchihaSakura5X
Summary: Sakura is the new girl in Konoha Leaf High. When she encounters the famous Uchiha Sasuke, and he takes a sudden interest in her, will hatred rise? Or will love bloom instead? Read to find out! Pairings: SasukeXSakura, NejiXTenten, NarutoXHinata, InoXShika
1. Chapter 1: Bad First Impression

Destined Highschool Love

'_Sakura's Mind Talking'_

'**_Sasuke's Mind Talking'_**

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

"Argh"!!!! screamed a VERY frustrated pink-haired girl…

It was one morning when a very naturally pretty pink-haired girl was preparing herself for the first day of school at the **BEST **highschool in town, the Konoha Leaf High.

It was a school when you have to get accepted into it. And luckily, our pink-haired character, Haruno Sakura got accepted for it. I guess you can say that Sakura was VERY excited, but also very nervous. (I mean come on! Who wouldn't get nervous on their first day of school? Oh! My bad, back to the story.! HEHE :D)

Sakura lives by herself unfortunately. Her parents died when she was only 10 years old. (TT) But Sakura being the spunky happy girl lived her life to her fullest.! She would always recite to herself whenever she's down her motto. "Never let these kind of obstacles drag you down Haruno.!" (I know its cheesy but I just couldn't think of anything else…forgive me…)

"OMFG.!!!" I'm gonna be late for my first day in highschool.!!!" screamed Sakura. Her pink shaped heart alarm clock read exactly 7:15 AM and her school starts exactly at 7:45. You can say that Sakura is the type of girl that likes to oversleep… anyways Sakura took a quick shower for 10 minutes, got herself dressed which consisted of a jean capris, a light pink tanktop that showed every part of her beautiful curve (CHYEAH BOYS.! DROOL.! LOL) and she put on a pair of flip-flops. While running down to her living room she organized herself to all her school supplies, got her schedule paper, said bye to her puppy named Yuuki, grabbed a piece of toast to her mouth and ran out of the house.

Even though Sakura lives alone, her parents left her their fortune, so she's not RICH but she lives like a normal school girl, and she's happy this way. Exactly at 7:30 Sakura reached her school, Konoha Leaf High. She went inside the school, admiring the beauty of the best highschool in Konoha, when she "accidentally" bummed into someone.

"Oh… I'-I'm sorry… I didn't see wh-wher-where I was going.!" yelped out Sakura. Obviously she was nervous as you can tell. "Hn" came the respond from the obsidian but with a little tint of blue haired boy or should I say "man" said. _' Oh for the nerve of someone just to respond with a simple "Hn!" _exclaimed the obviously boiling Sakura.

Sakura put her head up to see the man she bumped into. Her eyes saw a beautiful pair of onyx eyes. Our man, which was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the heartthrob of the school got lost into our Sakura's eyes as well.! (Ohh-la-la.!!! KEKE.!) Uchiha Sasuke was examining Sakura. **_'Hmmm, she has pink hair which is weird but looks really silky and beautiful… great curves, all in the right places haha…and … and she has these beautiful jade eyes that shine like…OMG.! Uchiha Sasuke.! Stop complimenting this girl.!!! You are an Uchiha.! And Uchihas NEVER I repeat NEVER compliments someone.! Bu-But…she does have such a innocent smile' _**thought our another character Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, next time, watch where your going pinky." snorted a very agitated but very happy on the inside Sasuke. (Did that make sense.?! LOL) "WTF.?! PINKY.! That's going WAAYYY to far my friend!" exclaimed Sakura! _'Nobody calls Haruno Sakura pinky and gets away with it to live!!!! SHANNARO!!!!" _

**SLAP!!!** Uchiha Sasuke looked up to see the girl that slapped, or the very FIRST girl to ever touch THE Uchiha Sasuke (I know he's very full of himself). "Hey! What the heck was that for?" screamed a very pissed off Uchiha. When he looked back to scream at the girl, that pink-haired girl was gone. "Hn, probably off to find her homeroom…" **_'Well well well… looks like this year, its going to be very interesting… watch out pinky. I'm going to make this year hell for you' _**

(How was that HUH.?!?!!? Please review and I'll try to update as soon as possible.! Hhmm maybe like every Friday, Saturday or even Sundays!!!! That is … if I HAVE any time left.!!! The more review there are! The faster I'll update.! Stay tuned please.! Anyways this is my first fic so… JA NE!!!XUchihaSakura5X OUT!)


	2. Chapter 2: Great Friends, Bad Foes

**Destined Highschool Love**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Great Friends, Bad Foes…**

'_Sakura's Mind Talking'_

'**_Sasuke's Mind Talking'_**

* * *

"Ugh!!! Great I have absolutely NO IDEA where my freakin homeroom is!!!" exclaimed an angry Sakura. Sakura was wandering around the hallway when she bumped into someone… again. "Ack! Oh gomen! I didn't see where I was going! Are you hurt?" asked Sakura.

"A-ah I'm alright. Its okay. No harm done." came a respond from a lavender eyed girl. When Sakura stood up, dusted her skirts and looked up, she saw a very pretty girl with purple hair up to her shoulder. The most interesting thing about this girl was her eye. _'How can they be so white and lavender? But they're very pretty I'll give you that.'_

"Haha anyways… my name is Haruno Sakura! What is yours?" "Ohayo! My name is Hyuuga Hinata! U-umm if I may ask Sakura-san, do you need help with finding your homeroom? I think since your new, you have some difficulty." said Hinata.

"Oh arigato Hinata! And Sakura will be fine. We're friends right? No need of formality with me! And yeah… I'm new so I kinda need a tour guide for me till the end of the school." said Sakura while scratching the back of her head.

"Well may I see your schedule then Sakura?" Sakura gave her schedule paper over to Hinata. When Hinata scanned her eyes over the sheet of paper, a smile crept up to her face.

"Well what do you know. You have every class with me Sakura!!!" exclaimed Hinata, obviously very happy. "Really?! How lucky is that?!" "I know! And I'll introduce you to some of my good friends." "Arigato Hinata! You don't know how much this means to me!!!" said Sakura.

"Do not mention it Sakura. That's what friends are for, right?" "Hai!" Both girls giggled at their silly friendship conversation. RING RING RING!!! "OMG! Sakura we're gonna be late for homeroom!!!" yelled Hinata.

The two girls ran for their life, hoping their sensei would be late. When they both arrived, the class was very noisy, and no sign of their sensei. "Whew! Guess we're having Kakashi-sensei this year. Then we have nothing to worry about. He's always 30 minutes late for homeroom so we're saved!" yelled Hinata.

"What?! A teacher being late for homeroom for 30 minutes!!!" yelled Sakura"Ahh not likely today Hinata." a silver haired man with a mask and a patch for his left eye appeared. _'Weirdo if you ask me…'_

"WHAT?! Kakashi-sensei actually being early?! The earth is going to break!!! Minnan, evaluate!!!" exclaimed a yellow haired boy with whisker marks on the side of his face. "Yes Uzumaki Naruto." _'So he's name is Uzumaki Naruto…' _"And sit down you idiot! We have a new girl so Haruno Sakura, introduce yourself to the class please."

"Hai. Ohayo minnan! My name is Haruno Sakura. I love to have fun, laugh, looking at flowers, especially cherry blossoms, sing, and I won't change for anyone. I dislike snobby or stuck-up people. Especially backstabbers who hurt my loved ones." responded Sakura.

"Now…" said Kakashi-sensei "Are there any questions that the class would like to class Sakura before we start the class?" Millions of hand rose up.

"Hai" said Sakura.

"Are you single?!"

"Will you go out with me?!?!"

"MARRY ME ONEGAI!!!"

"Nice curves and ass man!!!" Sakura twitched slightly at this comment. _'SHANNARO!!!'_

"Which school did you come from before you moved here?" asked a girl with two buns. _'Finally! A normal question to answer!' _

"I came from Suna Kiyoko High before." said Sakura. The whole class paled and was quiet for a minute. Realizing the silence, Kakahi-sensei looked up and asked "Why are you guys so pale?"

"Don't you know Kakahi-sensei?! Kiyoko High is a very tough school!!!" said the bun haired girl. "Hai, I know Tenten." _'So her name is Tenten…'_

"Whoa!!!" said the boys. "So beauty and brain!!! Nice hot combination!!!"

"Quiet!!!! Sakura, you may sit next to… hmmm… where to put you- ah-ha! You can sit next to Uchiha Sasuke."

"What!?!?!!" yelled a red haired girl with hazel eyes. "That ugly thing sitting next to MY SASUKE-KUN!!!!" screeched the girl.

"Miho Ami, you sit down this instance, or it will be detention for you." said Kakashi-sensei. "Hai…" gloomily Ami sat down. _'Must be the leader of this Uchiha guy club… slut…'_

"Uchiha, raise your hand so Sakura can know where to sit down" When Sakura looked at the hand that lazily went up her eyes widened. _'That's the guy I bumped into before'_

Sakura walked over to her seat, opened her notebook, and took down the notes of reminders of the school written on the board.

'**_Hn, so its that pink-haired girl from before. Maybe I can get her to flirt with me and dump her like the rest of the whores in this lame school…'_**

"Pssh, Pinky, do you want to go out with me?" asked the raven haired boy. "Oh I'm Uchiha Sasuke by the way…"

"My my, aren't we the straight-forward person. And hell no. Why would I go out with you? Your just like the rest of those useless drooling boys. Other reason 1) Your too full of yourself. 2) Your hairstyle looks like a chicken butt. Its disgusting." retorted Sakura.

"WTF?! No one disgraces my hairdo Pinky!" hisses Sasuke. The bell rang meaning for them to go to their next class. "Whatever Uchiha. Bye."

When Sakura turned around to leave, a hand shot out and grabbed her by her wrist. Sakura looked back to see Sasuke grabbing her.

"SIGH, what do you want Uchiha!? I don't want to be late for my next class you know…" sighed Sakura.

And the next scene, REALLY surprised Sakura. Sasuke pushed Sakura onto the wall and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. Sakura's breath got caught in her throat and her heart started to beat in a rapid speed.

"No one has ever rejected me before Haruno. And I'm not planning to start now." smirked Sasuke. Suddenly, Sasuke pressed his soft lips against Sakura's. Sakura didn't know what to do, she did the only thing that was on her mind. _'Run away Forehead Girl!!! Its dangerous in here!!!'_

Sakura pushed Sasuke away and ran. Sasuke smirked at her reaction and put his hands in his pockets. **_'Guess she really is different from the others. This only makes me more interested in her… watch out Haruno… I'm gonna make you mine…'_**

**(A/N: How was it people?! Good, so-so, really bad? PLEASE REVIEW! The more you guys review the faster I will really update!!! What will happen between Sasuke and Sakura's life now? What did the kiss really mean? Stay tuned to find out!!!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Sasukun's Jealous!

**Destined Highschool Love**

Chapter 3: Sasu-kun's Jealous!

* * *

'_Sakura's Mind Talking'_

'_**Sasuke's Mind Talking'**_

* * *

Sakura was running without looking down the hallway of the school. Her mind wasn't functioning properly at the moment. Right now, at this moment her only thought was about this kiss with the Uchiha.

'_Omg! Why the heck did Uchiha the chicken ass kiss me?!?!?! Plus,… it was even my first kiss!!!! GAH!!!! SHANNARO!!! I'm soo gonna kill that Chicken Haired Bas-' _But Sakura was knocked out of her thoughts when she bumped into a certain someone.

"Ack!" yelped Sakura. "Gomen. I didn't watch where I was going" said Sakura, while dusting her school uniform. "Its quite alright. Are you hurt anywhere?" said the man. Sakura looked up to see who it was. She wasn't sure who it was, but one thing she knew was that he was H-O-T!

"A-ah n-n-no! I am fine…." stuttered Sakura. _'Nice going Haruno! You stuttered in front of a gorgeous guy! What will he think of you?!!?!?!' _"I'm glad you're alright. Oh my. Where are my manners, watashi Uchiha Itachi." responded Itachi.

"W-wait a minute!!! Uchiha?! As in Uchiha Sasuke's older brother?!?!?!" screamed Sakura, purely shocked. _'No wonder. Itachi looks like an exact older version of Chicken Ass.' _

"Hmm so you already know my foolish brother?" "Ah unfortunately yeahh…" said Sakura while hanging her head down low.

_

* * *

RING RING RING_

"OMG! We're gonna be late for lunch! Itachi-san, let's get going!" yelled Sakura. "Onegai Sakura-san. Please, just call me Itachi." "Oh alright. Then please, call me Sakura also!" smiled Sakura. 'Hmmm her smile is so bright and caring. I wondered if my foolish brother is aiming for her. Only one way to find out.' thought Itachi.

"Heyy Sakura. When we arrive at the cafeteria, may I ask you something please?" asked Itachi. Sakura tilted her head innocently while her eyes shone with curiosity.

"Ummm I guess so." smiled Sakura. 'Man she's so innocent and cute.' thought Itachi.

"If I may ask Sakura, why were you running away?" Itachi saw Sakura stiffening to this question. "Ummm Chicken Ass kinda…. I guess you can say took my first kiss so I was totally shocked and did the only thing I could think of at that moment, run away from him." responded Sakura.

Itachi didn't know why but he felt like beating up Sasuke for kissing Sakura even though they just met. Itachi wanted to make Sakura his, and his only. And you know what they say "What an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets." (Ohh! Wonder what Itachi is planning for Sakura! xD)

When they arrived at the cafeteria, Sakura and Itachi got a sandwich and sat down to the nearest table next to the window.

"So Itachi-kun, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" asked Sakura.

"Before we go there, now you're calling me as _Itachi-kun_? Haha, very cute _Sakura-chan_" purred Itachi. (eeeww.! Itachi just purred like a cat.! --)

Sakura blushed lightly and said "Oh ummm since you're… very nice and… pretty hot I thought that name might fit you actually…"

"Hmmm so know you think I'm hot?" responded Itachi while closing in his head towards Sakura.

'_Omg! Is he gonna kiss us!?!?!?!' _"Don't worry Sakura-chan. I think you're pretty gorgeous yourself." smirked Itachi.

Sakura blushed into a tomato, if that was even possible. (LOL!)

"By the way, the thing I wanted to ask you was, since we're having a pretty good time with each other's company, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tomorrow for a drink or so." asked Itachi.

Sakura was shocked at fist. This drop-dead gorgeous guy was asking HARUNO SAKURA out! _'Say yes you idiot! Say YES!!!!'_

"Ummm alright. I guess so since I have nothing else to do." "Then its settled." While they were talking about laughing, Uchiha Sasuke stepped into the cafeteria also looking for his Sakura.

'_**Umm HELLO! Since when was she yours?!' said Inner Sasuke.**_

'_**Since I said so now get back in there or I'll make you baka!' retored Sasuke**_

'_**Fine fine. So touchy and cold to your own self. Bastard' whispered Inner Sasuke.**_

Sasuke was about to walk towards Sakura when he noticed ITACHI was with her also. Sasuke sat at another table and examined those two.

Itachi being the genius noticed his foolish brother's prescene and whispered something into Sakura's ear, which made her blush and gave her a light kiss on her cheek and left her.

Sasuke at the moment was boiling and glaring at his brother so much that if looks can kill, then Itachi would not be born right now. (Whoa… OO)

After Itachi left, Sasuke could see the smirk on his face, which he knew was meant for him.

Sasuke marched to Sakura's table, grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the cafeteria and into the hallway.

"What the- Hey Uchiha.! Let go of me this instant!!!!" screamed Sakura, obviously pissed to death.

"What did Itachi whisper into your ear that made you blush." sneered Sasuke.

Sakura slightly blushed again thinking of the memory and slightly glares at Sasuke and responds, "That is none of your business Uchiha. Now get out of my way." retorted Sakura.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and tightly. Sakura slightly flinched at the strength and finally gave in.

'_Damn him and his stubbornness.' yelped Inner Sakura_

SIGH "He just asked me out Uchiha. Any problem?" responded Sakura.

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Itachi, THE Uchiha Itachi just asked one of his targets out? No, no. That was impossble. Uchiha Itachi never and I repeat NEVER interacts with ANY girl.

Cause of that reason, sometimes Sasuke thought his brother was gay (Sorry to all Itachi's fan!)

"NANI?!?!?!?" screamed Sasuke. Sakura quite shocked asked "Why? He just asked me out. He's picking me up tomorrow at 7. Now if you would be kind enough to LET ME GO SO I CAN GO TO MY NEXT CLASS!" roared Sakura.

Sasuke finally let her go and watched Sakura leave him behind. He didn't know why but hearing that Itachi asked her out made his heart feel down and hurt.

'_**I can't like her yet…. can I? She is pretty I give you that but still… that's it. I'm gonna win her heart back and make her mine.'**_

"I'm not giving up on you Haruno Sakura. You interest me too much to give up. You're not getting away from me that easily." whispered Sasuke.

Sasuke walked away, not noticing a pair of sharingan eyes glaring at him. It was none other than Uchiha Itachi. "Hn. Foolishi brother. It won't be easy to win Sakura-chan's heart, since I too take great interest in her also." thought Itachi.

"Let the battle of Sakura-chan's heart begin, foolish brother." smirked Itachi while leaving for his next class.

**

* * *

(A/N: So! How was it?! BTW minnan this was 5 PAGES! I repeat 5 pages!!!! so please review a lot and stay tuned for the next chappie.! I love all of you guys.!!!)**

**(Preview: Sasuke's jealousy boils way beyond and gets upset when he sees Sakura enjoying her date with Itachi. Sasuke comes up with a plan to win her heart back, but its not easy since another Uchiha wants her also. What will happen during the date?! What is Sasuke's plan? Who will Sakura choose? STAY TUNED ONEGAI!!!)**


	4. Chapter 4: Itachi's Feelings

Destined High school Love

Chapter 4: Itachi's Feelings…

* * *

It was Saturday, the day Sakura had her date with THE UCHIHA ITACHI!!! While Sakura was dreaming peacefully on her pink fluffy mattress, her annoying alarm clock was beeping. She hit the snooze button and got up to see the time. 

It was already 1:30 PM (whoa.! talk about sleeping in late.! P) _'Wait a minute…. 1:30?!?!?!?! WTF?!?!? Itachi said he'll come by 2! Oh, shit.! I am sooo late and behind schedule.!!!!!'_ though Sakura.

She took a quick 5 minutes shower, opened her wardrobe and decided to wear a mini skirt that was in jeans, a white tank top with cherry blossoms trailing down her sides and a pair of flip-flops.

Sakura looked at the clock to keep track of time. It was 1:45. She needed to hurry. She got her strawberry scented lip gloss and put them on as well. While Sakura was combing her silky pink hair, the doorbell rang. She pulls up her hair into two pigtails (KAWAII.!!! )

and runs out to the door.

"My Sakura-chan" purred Itachi. "How gorgeous you look today."

Sakura blushed at this compliment. "So Itachi-san, shall we get going?" said Sakura with a bright smile.

"Sure Sakura-chan. But please, call me Itachi-kun, mkay?" whispered Itachi seductively into Sakura's ear.

'_We just met for goodness sake! Is he getting into bad-boy mode already?! HELP!' _

While Itachi and Sakura rode to the movies, Sasuke was spying on the entire scene up on a tree.

'_Sakura blushed.! And to that bastard!!! Gggrrr, I have to find a way to get Sakura back! But I am gonna need some back-up help!'_

Sasuke got off the tree and dialed Naruto's cell phone number.

"Mhellooo?" murmured Naruto. (Translation: hello?)

"Yo dobe. I need your- Hey, are you eating ramen again??!" asked Sasuke.

"Whmat's it tou yoa?!" (What's it to ya?)

"Anyways dobe. I need your help to spy and ruin Sakura's date with Itachi." hissed Sasuke.

Naruto finished his ramen and gulped them all down.

"Man that was good. Anyways, why Sasuke-teme? Are we getting a little jealous here?" snickered Naruto.

"Shut the hell up man! I'm not jealous, I just don't want Itachi with Sakura, that's all. Nothing more." murmured Sasuke.

"Rightttt." laughed Naruto.

"Shut up! Are you gonna help or what?!" hissed Sasuke impatiently.

"Alrighty Sasuke-teme. I'll meet in front of your house in 10 minutes. Ja ne." yelled Naruto.

Sasuke hung up and waited patiently for Naruto's arrival. When he heard someone running behind him, he looked behind, only to find Naruto holding a backpack full of…. r-ramen?! (xD)

"Hn Dobe. Is that backpack full of ramen again?!" asked Sasuke.

"Yup! I figured if we're gonna do some spying, its gonna take long so I used my head to bring some instant ramen." responded Naruto, obviously very proud of his smartness. (xD)

"FYI where's the hot water then?" smirked Sasuke.

Few moments later, Naruto realized that he forgot to bring his thermometer.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto, while hitting and punching the ground.

Sasuke's expressions were: OO;;;

"Hn, whatever dobe. Let's get going, we're already behind the movie schedule."

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say Sasuke-teme."

* * *

BACK TO SAKURA & ITACHI!!!! ( . ) 

Itachi was buying the snacks while Sakura was looking for what movies to watch.

"How about we watch "Grudge 2" Sakura-chan?" said Itachi.

At the pure evil mentioning of Grudge, Sakura turned pale, and fear was getting the best of her. (- -;;;)

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? You're not scared of horror movies, are you?" questioned Itachi.

Sakura, obviously not wanting to ruin her first date, agreed to the movies, knowing she'd regret this choice for the rest of her life.

During the movie, every time a scary scene came out, Sakura would shove her head onto Itachi's well built chest. (DROOLS xD)

Itachi, liking this position, put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. This way, Sakura and both Itachi felt secure and safe.

Unknown to these "love-birds" Sasuke and Naruto were watching them from a distant view.

While Sasuke was glaring at Itachi, Naruto was scared to death when a dead body popped

out of the closet during the movie.

When another scary part came out, Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's lap, making him twitch with anger and embarrassment.

"Dobe, get the fuck off me before I murder you…." growled Sasuke, very VERY darkly.

"Aha… gomen teme…" scratched Naruto at the back of his head.

When the movie ended, Sakura, feeling more comfortable around Itachi, put her delicate hand around Itachi's arm, making them look like permanent couples.

Sasuke, obviously got jealous of this, and took all of Naruto's power to hold him back from killing his "dear" brother.

"Where do you want to go now Sakura-chan?" asked Itachi, while putting his arm around Sakura's shoulder once again.

"Hhhmmmm, do you want to go eat dinner Itachi-kun? I'm famished!" laughed Sakura.

Itachi, for the first time in a long time, smiled at Sakura's cute and innocence, and nodded his head.

They went to the most famous Japanese restaurant, "The Sushi Palace." (Gomen! Couldn't think of a better name! hahahah xD)

Sasuke and Naruto went there also, sat down at tried hard to listen at what Itachi and Sakura were talking about.

"What are you gonna order, Itachi-kun?" asked Sakura.

"Hn, I think I'm gonna order some sushi with some dumplings. You?" responded Itachi.

"I'm gonna order some sushi with some udon!" Sakura smiled brightly.

When they ordered their foods, few minutes later, it came out.

Naruto and Sasuke ordered some sushi and tea. Well, Naruto wanted to order everything, but Sasuke "kindly" threatened him not to. (Poor Naruto TToTT lols.:D )

While Itachi and Sakura were enjoying each other's company, Itachi being the observant type, realized that Sasuke and Naruto were spying on Sakura's date.

'_Well well well. What do you know. My foolish little brother and his little blonde idiot is here.' _smirked Itachi.

Itachi said "Sakura-chan. Please excuse me while I use the restroom."

"Oh, sure thing Itachi-kun." said Sakura.

When arrived at the bathroom, Itachi called Sasuke.

* * *

"Hello?" murmured Sasuke, obviously not checking the CALLER ID. 

"Konichiwa, foolish brother."

"Itachi?!"

"Let's keep it simple, since I have to get back to MY cherry blossom."

"She's not yours Itachi!!!"

"Oh. Getting possessive, aren't we? Anyways, I know your spying on me and Sakura so get lost, and go home, alright? Bye."

Just like that, Itachi hung up on Sasuke.

Itachi came out of the bathroom, and escorted Sakura back home.

"I had a wonderful evening today, Itachi-kun. Maybe we can do this again sometimes." smiled Sakura.

Itachi just loved her smile. It was so caring, warm and innocent at the same time. It felt like he was getting drawn into her smile.

"I'm glad you had a good time. Well goodnight Sakura-chan" smirked Itachi.

When they were on their front porch, Sasuke and Naruto were passing by also. Itachi noticed this, and kissed Sakura slightly on her LIPS!!!! (OO;;;;)

Sasuke, growled at this attempt, and ran towards Sakura's house.

Sakura, obviously shocked, blushed, whispered a cute "arigato" and went inside her house.

Itachi, quite proud of his work, went inside his car. But before he went inside, his smirked at Sasuke, saying that he won this round, and drove home.

Sasuke said bye to Naruto, and rushed to Sakura's door and knocked on it.

When Sakura opened her door, she DID NOT expect Uchiha Sasuke late this night. It wsa about 9:30 PM.

"What the heck do you want Uchiha?" growled Sakura.

Sasuke instantly winced at the sudden coldness towards him. He saw and noticed how warm and open Sakura acted towards Itachi.

"Go out on a date with me." said Sasuke.

"Why should I? I like your brother better. At least he knows how to treat a girl right." whispered Sakura, while looking down.

"I can prove to you that I can be better than Itachi. Please just give me a chance." said Sasuke.

Sakura, looked deeply into Sasuke's eye, and noticed his wasn't lying.

"All right. I'll just give you ONE chance. Mess up, and you'll never talk to me again, alroght?" responded Sakura.

"Fine. It's a date." smirked Sasuke.

**(A/N: AND CLIFFY! Gomen for taking like a freakin month to update!!!! I was busy with all my exams and final tests.!!!!!! TToTT Well if I get more than 10-15 review, I'll update in a week, since after this week I have summer vacation! wheee.:D Please review and continue reading my story.! 3.) **

**

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5: What is this feeling?

Destined Highschool Love

Chapter 5: What is this feeling?

**

* * *

**

"_Go out on a date with me." said Sasuke._

"_Why should I? I like your brother better. At least he knows how to treat a girl right." whispered Sakura, while looking down._

"_I can prove to you that I can be better than Itachi. Please just give me a chance." said Sasuke._

_Sakura, looked deeply into Sasuke's eye, and noticed his wasn't lying._

"_All right. I'll just give you ONE chance. Mess up, and you'll never talk to me again, alroght?" responded Sakura._

"_Fine. It's a date." smirked Sasuke._

* * *

Sakura woke up early this time and got ready for her "date" with Sasuke. She was wondering why she even agreed to this date in the first place. Her brain told her to say no but her mind thought the opposite.

As she was finally done picking out her outfit which consisted of a pair of jeans with a T-shirt that showed all of her curves, and a pair of cherry blossom hair clip to keep her bangs out of the way. When she went down and opened the door she almost had a heart attack. There, standing in front of her door was a very hot god, smirking at her.

"Like what you see?" purred Uchiha Sasuke. (Like siblings I guess. :P)

"In your dreams Uchiha!" snapped Sakura.

She said her goodbyes to her puppy Yuki and headed out.

"So where do you wanna go?" asked Sasuke.

"I really don't know…" wondered Sakura.

"How about we hit the amusement park? I heard it's their grand opening." replied Sasuke.

Suddenly, Sakura smiled brightly at Sasuke, causing him to slightly blush. (Awwww.:P KAWAII.!)

"SURE! I would love that!"

Sasuke slightly smirked at her cute reaction.

**

* * *

**

They bought their tickets and looked around only to have someone scream their name.

"Oi!!!! Sakura-chan! Teme!!!!" came an obnoxious voice.

'_Oh kami! Please don't let that be the dobe.!!!" prayed Sasuke._

"Naruto! Everyone! What are you doing here?" Sakura said.

Eventually Sasuke walked over to them with Sakura.

"Neji here told us about the grand opening so we came! We were gonna call you but your cell phone wasn't working Sakura-chan!" whined Naruto.

"Oops! I must have left it at home!" laughed Sakura.

Everyone sweat dropped at this statement.

"By the way Uchiha. What are you doing here with Haruno-san?" retorted the only Hyuuga Neji.

Sakura looked at him kinda confused.

"O-oh my-my bba-d-d Sak-ura-chann… let me in-introduce y-you to eve-everyone…" stuttered Hinata.

One by one they each said their name.

"Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin."

"Kunai TenTen, nice to meet you.!"

"UZUMAKI NARUTO! Believe it!"

"Naruto, I already know you!" giggled Sakura, since they met during lunch.

"Oh right. Haha. Sorry Sakura-chan.!" Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Nara Shikamaru." YAWN

"Yamanaka Ino!" ( In here, Ino isn't all bitchy and etc :P)

"Ohayo! Nice to meet you all! My name's Haruno Sakura.!" Sakura said cutely.

"Sasuke, let's hang out with everyone, so it will be more fun!" asked Sakura.

"Hn". came the respond from a pissed Uchiha. He wanted to be alone with Sakura.

Not have his date get ruined by his pals. (poor sasuke LOL)

"TEME! Are you on a date with Sakura-chan?!?!" yelled Naruto!

"YAWN what do you think? Man you're brain is slow as a turtle or even worse if you ask me naruto. how troublesome…" tiredly said shikamaru.

Sakura and Sasuke blushed at this statement and looked away from everyone.

At the same time they both thought of the same thing, which was

'_Why am I feeling like this? I shouldn't be feeling like this…'_

They all decided what to ride, any after many hours of non-stop screaming from the girls except for Tenten since she loved roller coaster, they decided to choose their last ride.

"Hey guys!" whispered Naruto.

"Nani.?" everyone asked.

"Let's match-make Teme and Sakura-chan! They both know they are meant for each other but they are just too dense or stupid to notice…" snickered Naruto.

"I don't think you're the one to talk Naruto, since your IQ is lower than a dead turtle…" retorted Ino.

"Gggrrrr anwaysss…. what do you guys think?"

After many minutes of pleading them, they all came to the decision of MISSION: MATCHMAKE SASUKE & SAKURA. (LOL!)

To put their "awesome" plan into action, everyone choose their last ride as the "Tunnel of Love" (:P)

Sasuke and Sakura both tensed at this ride but pretended to not care. Everyone smirked at their cute reaction.

Hinata was the one to break the silence. "Sa-sakura-chan, Sa-sasuke-san, you guys go in first…" whispered Hinata.

"Arigato Hina-chan! Come on Sasuke! See you guys after this ride!" responded Sakura.

Hinata smiled lightly at her new nickname.

**

* * *

**

It was going badly for the two lovely couples. Everywhere they turn, the couples on the boat were either hugging or making-out.

This caused Sakura to be tense and uncomfortable around Sasuke, while Sasuke wanted to just hug Sakura right at that spot. (Awwwww.! KAWAI.! ♥)

Suddenly, after their boat slightly shook, Sasuke accidentally crashed onto Sakura, which resulted in their lips crashing onto each other.!

When their lips met, jolts of electricity was felt throughout their spines, causing bothof them to shudder.

They quickly separated and blushed, trying to avoid each other's gaze.

'_Wow. Her lips tasted like strawberries and were so soft…' thought Sasuke._

'_He's lips were so warm and tasted like mint…' thought Sakura._

Unknown to these embarrassed couples, Naruto was actually the one that caused the boat to shake. He "accidentally" threw a HUGE (don't ask how he got that :P) rock and threw it to the boat, causing Sakura and Sasuke to kiss.

Everyone met at the destined area. When everyone noticed how red Sasuke and Sakura were, they all smirked and giggled.

'_Part A: Make Sasuke&Sakura kiss COMPLETED!' thought EVERYONE. :D_

**(A/N: ARIGATO FOR READING THIS CHAPTER.! 33. I am terribly sorry for taking like 5 month to update! I had a major author's block and couldn't think of what to write. And I have an entrance exam that is REALLY important so I had to study for that also. hope you liked it.! I kno I did.:P please review and I shall upload ROYAL LOVE in 3 days or less also.!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Fellow Readers,

Hello Fellow Readers,

Now, I know that you are all disappointed in me, for I have not update for a REALLY REALLY REALLLLYYY long time.. T-T

And I apologize for that.. its just that my BEST FRIEND moved to korea recently, and school starts soon, relatives visiting, going on vacations, and etc. Due to all those events, I haven't been able to update. Luckily, I read all of my reader's pleas, wanting me to continue Destined High School Love, so I SWEAR AND PROMISE that next week or so, I shall update with TWO chapters! :D

Hope this can make up for my laziness… --'' LOL.

Unfortunately, I think that I might not continue with Lost Love.. but fear not fellow readers! I shall come up with a BETTER STORY! So, keep on reading, please. And is shall work on my two chapters now! Have a nice day! xD


End file.
